Passions
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a one-shot that would take place toward the end of season 2. What if there was another female wolf? JeremyxOC Will continue you it if you like it.


"Jeremy, there are reports of a female mutt in Syracuse," Elena stated as she walked into the den.

Jeremy looked up from his desk, intrigued, "A female? Are you going to investigate? Alastor can not learn about her existence."

Elena took a seat across from his as she retold what she knew, "She is a student at Syracuse University and her name is Bryn Henderson and our reports come from a reliable source which is why I do think I should go there and check it out."

Jeremy stood from his desk and walked around to Elena, "I think I should go. This could be big news if there is another female wolf."

"I'm ok with that. We have enough going on here," Elena commented as their home had recently been taken over by witches.

"I'll leave immediately. Do we have an address?" Jeremy asked as he began heading to his desk drawer to get his car keys.

Elena shook her head, "She lives on campus and she sings at the same karaoke place every Wednesday night," she began as she handed the bar's address to Jeremy, "Hopefully she'll show tonight but that is your best bet."

Jeremy took the slip of paper and nodded, "Thank you, Elena. Keep everything together while I'm gone. With luck, she'll return with me before morning."

Elena, knowing what that sales pitch sounded like, knew very well this girl was probably not going to be that easy to convince.

Jeremy drove to Syracuse and once he was inside the city's limits, he entered the address into the GPS. It was starting to get dark outside as he drew closer to his destination. He arrived at the bar and quickly parked and walked in. He had never attempted to recruit a female wolf because until now, Elena was the only one and she was bitten. He walked up to the bar, sat down and ordered a red wine.

He sat and watched the college students take turns singing, some of the drinking others too young. Eventually, the girl he was looking for took the stage.

"Next up, your favorite singer, Bryn Henderson!" the DJ announced as an average girl with short brunette hair took the stage.

"I've got a new one for you guys tonight because our Queen has released a new song!" Bryn yelled before the music began. She sang:

"Friday, I'm dreaming a mile a minute 'bout somebody

(This feeling, I wanna go with it, cause there's no way)

We're hiding away from this tonight, oh, this tonight

Can tell you want me...

By the way I see you starin' 'cross the room, babe

No shame in the game

Just cut the shit, be honest...

Yeah, you know what you gotta do tonight, do tonight!

I just want you to make me move

Like it ain't a choice for you, like you got a job to do

Just want you to raise my roof

Something sensational"

Jeremy watched as she sang and realized how much more challenging his task would be. She had a life and a future but he was about to ask her to give that all up.

Once she was done, Jeremy made his way to the table where he was sitting with another girl.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, flashing her a subtle smile.

Bryn looked up at him and smiled, "Are you a new professor?" she asked, noting his age difference from most of the patronage in the bar.

Jeremy shook his head at her thought, "No, I'm just in town visiting. You were great up there. So, how about that drink?" he asked, deciding flirtation was the way to go.

Bryn looked over at her friend searching for approval. Jeremy watched, intrigued, as the two girls shared an entire conversation without saying a word. Bryn, finally, stood from the table, "Alright," she agreed, "I'm Bryn," she offered her hand.

Jeremy grinned back, "My name is Jeremy Danvers. What would you like?" he asked as he led her back to the bar.

"I'll take a beer," she replied as she hopped up onto a bar stool. "So, who are you here visiting?" she asked as he ordered himself another wine and her a beer.

Jeremy didn't expect a follow up but he replied quickly, "My sister. She lives in town but she had plans tonight and suggested I come here."

"She sent you to a karaoke bar by yourself? I wonder what your 'wife' would say about that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised as she was fishing for an answer.

Jeremy laughed softly, "I don't have a girlfriend. What are you studying?"

Before Bryn could reply, the bartender handed them their drinks. She took a long sip before she replied, "Let's skip the small talk. I know what you want," she whispered as she trailed a finger down his chest.

Jeremy removed her hand from his chest and looked into her eyes, "Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

Bryn nodded, "I had a feeling that's where this was headed. Follow me," she smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar.

He followed her down the street to the dorms where she pulled her student ID out of her bag and swiped them in.

"Do you have a roomate?" he asked as they took the stairs to her floor.

Bryn smiled seductively, "You met her at the bar and she won't be back until it's time to get ready for class tomorrow." She led him down the hall until they reached her room. She unlocked it and ushered him inside.

"We wouldn't want the RA to catch us," she laughed gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch, "Would you like more wine or do you wanna get straight to business?"

Jeremy was surprised by her willingness but he nodded, "Wine sounds great." He needed to talk to her about what she was.

Bryn looked surprised but she disappeared for a moment before she returned with two glasses of red wine. She handed him his, "Do you need more small talk, first? Or are you here to murder me?"

Jeremy laughed, "I'm not here to sleep with you or murder you. Listen," he began as his tone got serious, "I know what you are because I am the same. What you don't know is that you need to align yourself with a pack because wolves can not roam without affiliation. How did you become a wolf?" he asked watching as she backed away from him, her face not hiding the shock she was feeling.

Bryn felt her eyes widen at his words, "I was born this way. And what does aligning myself with a pack entail? I've been doing just fine," she replied, defensively.

Jeremy moved closer to her, "I know that. Females aren't born wolves though. Who were your parents?"

Bryn was officially not having this, "That isn't your business. If you aren't here to sleep with me then you may leave because that his the only business we have."

Jeremy backed up, "My apologies, it's just that what you've told me is unheard of. Being a member of a pack, my pack, means that you leave this life and all your human contacts to be with the pack at all times. No one can know your secret because that is what keeps us safe. If a dangerous pack finds out about you then they will not be nice. They will make you join or be killed. Will you come back to Stonehaven with me?"

Bryn looked him and let out a loud laugh, "You can't be serious! My roomate already knows what I am. She and I have been best friends since high school. And, I'm not going to some place that has a name, which is ridiculous, to live forever without my friends. Please leave," she requested.

Jeremy sighed, "I wish it was that simple but right now there is a 'warlock' going after all of us and he wants our female which means you are in just as much danger as she is. We need to band together because together we are our strongest. Will you come back and give it a try? You don't have to decide immediately," he added, hoping that she would agree.

Bryn sat back in her chair for a long time without saying a word. She was thinking everything he'd said over and she knew that there was some truth to it and if he knew she was here then others would come to.

"Ok," she agreed as she leaned forward, "I'll come but only because I don't want any danger to come to my friend, that includes you. If you don't tell humans then what do you do if they find out?"

Jeremy sighed once more, "They have to be killed," he replied bluntly.

Bryn shook her head, "No, if you leave her alone then I will join your pack but the only thing that will keep me there is if you leave her alone. Do we have a deal?"

Jeremy wasn't sure but for now he agreed. He nodded his head in reply to her proposition.

Bryn took a deep breath, "Good. I'll tell her I'm moving to take care of family tomorrow before class and we can leave for whatever you called that place. What do you want to do with our night now? I don't think talking is going to go well," she said the last part with a little bit of bite.

Jeremy smiled, glad Elena had given him some practice, "We can do whatever you like," he offered, hoping to ease her into her new life.

Bryn smiled, standing from her seat and walking over to him. She pushed him back into the sofa before climbing on top of him, straddling him, "I think we can do what we came here to do in the first place," she whispered into his ear before giving it a nip and running her hands under his vest to slide it off of his shoulders.

Jeremy swallowed, unsure of how this might affect his pack and her role, "I think we should take a step back," he protested.

Brynn shook her head, "Doesn't an Alpha need a partner? I already know you're attracted to me," she said looking down.

He thought for a moment about Clay and Elena and how they would still be a couple even after he made one of them Alpha someday. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself, "You're right," before he reached to pull her face to his own and place his lips against hers, raising his body toward hers.


End file.
